Let the Games Begin
by KuraiOkami17
Summary: During Ed's travels west he came along the country called 'Panem'. In the midst of chaos Ed becomes trapped in the Twelfth District. Until his name comes up in the 52nd reaping. Will he survive? better summary inside. Rated T for foul language (a lot of it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first posted fanfic, hopefully you like it. I just wanted to put out a Hunger Games X FMA fanfic cuz the other ones kind of bug me.  
So i hope you all enjoy :)**

summary: During Ed's travels west he came along the country called 'Panem' in the midst of a miniature rebellion. After it fails security is heightened and Ed is trapped in the Twelfth District Until his name comes up in the 52nd Reaping. Unfortunately his young, borderline-depressed mentor, Haymitch and tributes that remind him of his dear brother aren't the only problems he has to face. An old face appears, one of the only ones he hadn't been wishing to see again.

ummm: brotherhoodverse, Takes place after the end of the manga, probably some spoilers, takes place waaay before the Hunger Games main story-line, the time-line is kind of messed up...

possible Edvy in later chapters (haven't decided yet)  
I think that's it, let the fanfic begin!

* * *

Ed stretched his arms above his head, looking into the mirror out of the corner of his golden eyes. He shouldn't be a part of this, this wasn't even his land.  
He breathed harshly through his nostrils and flung open his closet drawer. He pulled out his black khakis and shirt. He wasn't going to dress himself up like some prized pig for their competition; for their 'reaping'. Besides wasn't the point to represent your district? His 'district' was far far to the east of this hellhole.  
Ed knelt in front of the chest at the foot of his bed, taking the key out of the small pocket in his khakis where it stayed. He unlocked it and shoved the lid open to reveal BRIGHT red.  
He whipped the coat out and had it on in a flurry of colour.  
He could almost swear he felt heat radiating from the symbol; sensei's symbol HIS symbol, on the back.  
It was his own small rebellion. Let them try to stop him from going to the reaping like this.  
He pulled the watch out of his coat pocket and flipped it open. It still ran on time.  
'Don't forget' still engraved on the lid. He could feel the familiar weight underneath his gloved hand and let it click shut, tucking it safely into his pocket again.  
The house around him made not one noise. He had gotten used to the silence long ago. There was no more soft clinking as Al moved around in his armor, or even the soft rustling of that early-bird's clothes as he moved around in his new-old human body.  
Ed sighed again. The pain of losing him again did not fade with time, if anything the pain had gotten sharper. He'd headed west and that had been it. He wondered if anyone was even expecting or waiting for him to return by now.  
Ed let the door to his 'home' clicked shut behind him as he moved through town on his way to some sort of food before another girl and boy were sent to their death at the hands of this crazy country's leaders. Even after all he'd seen it made him sick. He tried to detach himself from this land and its people. It wasn't his, they weren't his, but he couldn't help it. He almost wanted to be picked so he could travel to the 'capitol' and beat their 'president snow' to a bloody pulp. Even after losing his alchemy, it didn't mean he was any less proficient with his other skills.  
The streets SHOULD have been empty; they usually were on the day of the reaping. He made his way through the small groups of people huddling and whispering quietly.  
Ed did not live too far away from the poorest part of the district. He made enough to get by, by using the skills he had acquired in his own land. He was pretty good with construction, fitting things together to make something new, it was almost like alchemy. Almost.  
He wasn't yet old enough to work in the coal mines but he was sure that as soon as he was that would probably be where he went. Working underground, surrounded by shadows and materials he had once used in transmutations. He could imagine no worse torture and even so far away and after this time, he had no doubt he would see pride's eyes in every flickering shadow of those tunnels. See the ghosts of those that had been lost. He'd tried to move on and ignore all that happened, even before he'd gone west. But he wasn't supposed to forget. He was never supposed to forget. So he'd just have to move on his way, walking tall and accepting it.  
He attracted stares walking into Greasy Sae's soup den. He was sure the looks had been following him since he left the house. A bright red Military coat was certainly not common clothing around here. Of course he'd never really blended into the town here. Blond haired and fair skinned he'd looked comically out of place with the dark, gray eyed people of district twelve. He' come in through a hole in the fence during some sort of riot, the noise and explosions from the chaos had sent him into a practiced urge to fight and when the 'peacekeepers' -as he now knew they were called- regained control the fence he'd come through was fixed, electrified and had become heavily guarded, some young guy from down in the seam had started the tiny rebellion. They had wanted to throw the peacekeepers from their district. He was well known in the seam apparently and when the Peacekeepers had caught him selling black market meat they'd taken him and made a public scene. Unfortunately it had the opposite affect and angered the Twelves. A few words from him and they'd gone into a full scale riot, one chaotic enough, even someone like Ed wouldn't be noticed sneaking in. The riot was quashed, the young man was killed in the fighting, and Ed was soon noticed; now it was impossible to sneak away. Now that he knew what Panem was like Ed wished the tiny rebellion had succeeded.  
Ed finished his soup and left a few coins on the counter. More than was asked for what he ate but he had never had much use for money.  
Of course throwing money around like he did only added to people's suspicions of him. With his golden hair and eyes, many thought he was from the capitol. Even the way he walked was different. He had become a sort of enigma or poltergeist in his short time here.  
Ed took a few steps from Greasy Sae's shop and felt something bump into his leg; he looked down startled and saw a small child on his butt in the dirt. He was rubbing his face and looking read to cry.  
Ed grimaced; stupid kid had run into his automail leg.  
"Hey hey hey, don't cry now" Ed knelt next to him. Yelling certainly wasn't going to do anything  
Ed ruffled his hair, the kid looked confused. Maybe he was too scared to cry. Most kids acted really polite around him, thinking he was secretly a spy for the capitol, telling them who to take away to the games.  
"Come on, you're a tough kid" Ed grinned at him. He remembered Nina Tucker, what a sweet girl, killed because of selfish adult greed. Every child that was forced into the hunger games seemed to meet the same fate.  
"Get away from him" A voice shrieked behind him and rough hands yanked him away from the child  
A woman rushed to the boy and held him tight to her chest, snarling like a rabid dog at Ed.  
Ed didn't linger for long and slid away, making his way through the crowd.  
In the heart of the seam he looked even more out of place; there were a few people who looked a bit like him in the richer parts of town.  
Ed checked the time on his state alchemist watch. 12:43.  
He still had a long time before the reaping  
Ed made a sharp turn left and continued to the edge of town where the once useless fence stood tall and dangerous between him and the outside world. He looked up at the peacekeepers guarding it.  
He gazed past the lightly buzzing wires to the bright green of the outside world. Far away there was a train track, and if you took it east a whole other world awaited. One that these people didn't seem to know a thing about. They figured they were all there was.  
But out there Ed's home still stood and hopefully his family still stood. And Ed's greatest wish was to go back there, hell he even missed the bastard Colonel. All he wanted was to go home.  
Ed turned back to the district, seeing the seam practically dyed gray from all the coal dust. Even the plain dirt beneath his military boots was gray  
Ed began to head back through the Seam, going from the poorest area of the district and into the richer parts as the hour of the Reaping grew closer and closer. He blended in better with the richer part of Twelve. But he was still out of place, he would never belong.  
As Ed walked past the mayor's house his watch's ticking seemed to grow slightly louder.  
He walked in to the square along with many other young teenagers from this district. They all had the same look of desolation and despair on their face.  
At least in one way he DID belong, all young people here were hardened. Not by warfare as he was, but they were not happy or carefree. And that just made everything all the more sad.  
Ed lined up in his age group with the other boys. His name was not in there as many times as any of theirs. In that way the odds were in his favor. He had only been here one year and never had he had to apply for a tessera, he had made a living and lived off the little he had.  
It was surprising how quickly he'd realized what an awful place this was.  
The great clock in the square chimed out two and the last of the possible tributes lined up and stood still. Even fidgeting seemed like it was forbidden on such a solemn day.  
The mayor stands up at the podium and reads the history of this country they call Panem. The first year Ed listened to it. And he had been appalled. He had never thought any country could be worse than Amestris during war times. But this was what they called PEACE. The capitol could not possibly be as bad as the homunculi would've been. That was inarguable. At least, Ed wished it was that simple, but at least, with the homunculi, everything was done with fast. They were not forced to see children murder each other in a disturbing gladiator arena. Their pain was not prolonged. It would have been a quick death for everyone. No one was forced to live to see though it. In Panem this torture had gone on for Over 50 years.  
Ed couldn't believe he thought this, but he almost wished the Homunculi would come and kill this 'Panem' and end the suffering of its people. Almost.  
"It is both a time of thanks and repentance"  
Ed didn't bother to quiet his snort. He wasn't even truly PART of this mess and he knew these people had nothing to 'repent' for.  
He reads the list of past victors, the number is frighteningly low. But it's understandable, this district is poor, its people are already half starving when they go into the games.  
Effie trinket sits in a chair behind the mayor, her pink hair tall and her feet not even touching the ground. Her pasted-on-grin falters at the low name count.  
Ed sneered at the unnatural woman, of course she couldn't actually see him in the crowd of other children but he threw every feeling of hatred he had at her anyway.  
Oh poor you. He thought maliciously representing a poor district that never turns out any winners because YOUR people abandoned them  
The only winner of the Games still alive this year sauntered slowly up the steps. He had won two years ago; just before Ed had come to Panem. As Ed squinted he saw he was not sauntering but lightly swaying as if he'd had a few too many to drink. He didn't even attempt to make eye contact before plunking forcefully down in a chair.  
His name was Haymitch Abernathy; he didn't look much older than Ed himself. But his eyes had the same look Ed saw in the mirror. This man knew battle like Ed did, he knew bloodshed, and he knew what it was to kill. And to run.  
His face was in a taut scowl, his eyes hard.  
The district clapped for him as was necessary but it was disheartened and filled with hopelessness. Even the mayor looked saddened as he introduces Effie Trinket. He has reason to. His children are in the reaping too.  
Effie goes up to the podium beaming. She obviously wants to hide that she has no hope for twelve either.  
"Happy hunger games!" she cried cheerily, and Ed felt like punching her in the face  
"And may the odds be EVER in your favour"  
They are, but that doesn't make me any happier. I hate her accent too, it's ridiculous, sounds forced.  
"I am ever so honored to be present at yet another reaping of district twelve!"  
No you're not, you bitch. You want to be anywhere BUT here and represent anyone BUT these people. Ed thought angrily  
Effie continued her false speech, Haymitch looks nowhere but the sky to the east, face tight. And the mayor can't keep his gaze from shooting to his daughter standing in the crowd. His son is in the crowd too, but he's 17, the mayor's daughter was only 14.  
Finally Effie called out 'Ladies first' and the drawing began.  
She shifted to the glass ball and plunged her hand into its depths, clasping her long-nailed stubby fingers around one; she pulled it out, opened it and read it out.  
"Gilia Redcliffe"*  
The mayor's daughter, his face looks grief-stricken. His jaw hanging slack as she stumbles up to the stage, sneaking like a dog who knows they've done something bad.  
Her eyes are wide, shining with unspilled tears.  
Ed clenched his jaw, no. She should at least be allowed to be carefree. No one else here is.  
But yet she walked up to the podium and stood facing her district, they looked up to her with sad eyes. When Effie asked for volunteers none came.  
'Damn it' Ed muttered under his breath. He stared into her eyes, she reminded him of Al, the human eyes he'd had for so short a time had always been wide, just as hers were. He hoped whoever was in the games with her would protect her from the monsters of the other districts. There is a soft rumble of clapping in the back of his mind, the necessary applause for tributes, but he wasn't listening anymore. He didn't care; because he was paralyzed by the young petrified eyes of Gilia. She knew she was probably going to die, her eyes hungrily took in the land around Twelve, because she knew this would probably be the last time she saw it. She sent a quick panicked glance at her father but there was nothing he could do. Ed had seen that look before but never in eyes that looked THAT young.  
Suddenly it seemed as if she made eye contact with him... but, why?  
Someone nudged him; he shook himself from the piercing exchange between him and Gilia and tuned into the real world once again only to hear  
"Edward Elric"  
It sounded like it was being repeated.  
Ed's brain worked hard to catch up and remember what was happening. When it did, he felt his stomach lurch.  
2. That was it. That was how few slips he had in that glass bowl and yet his name had been picked. The odds had been in his favour, they'd been in Gilia's too. Apparently that meant nothing.  
Ed stepped out of line, looking straight forward coldly as he strode down the clear aisle to the stage. Even his walk was different. Where all other Twelves, including Gilia, had slunk to the podium as if they were already beaten down, hopeless and dead; He marched, standing straight and tall as he could, opening his chest and shoulders. Back straight, strides long he walked up the stage and turned to face District 12.  
He looked over their heads proudly; to the eastern sky. These people didn't know him nor care for him, the people he had to say goodbye to were far away in the shadow of the setting sun.  
He turned back to the district as the mayor began reading some other bullshit. His voice shook with each second word as he glanced to his daughter on stage.  
The people looked up at their tributes, they could not hide their relief that THEY had not been chosen.  
Gilia's brother, far in the back, standing a head above the others was the only one with tears in his eyes.  
Ed stood tall, as he had whenever he faced the colonel. He did not regret wearing the coat today. Let them see who he was, let them see he was different. He wasn't even supposed to be part of the country and somehow he'd been pulled into their crazy games. He glanced over to Gilia and his eyes softened.  
He wasn't supposed to be part of this country and he would not be a 'proper' piece in their games. He was going to do everything to protect Gilia and there was no way he was going to kill the other district's children either.  
He knew that, as a soldier, he'd have an advantage over the others. Even without his Alchemy.

So He vowed to protect Gilia, and to do everything to mess up the plans of the crazy ones; after all that had been his job not too long in the past as well.  
Ed grinned slyly, get ready Capitol, I'm coming.  
The anthem of this country finished and they were taken away by the hands of peacekeepers.  
As they were marched through the doors of the 'justice' building Ed thought  
"Let the games begin, Capitol."

* * *

**Blargh, hopefully that wasn't too bad  
I apologise now for the use of OCs, but since my timeline is so messed up i didn't have much of a choice, no worries this definitely does NOT have any EdXOc **

**Review if you want, it doesn't much matter to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews :) glad u like the story. Anyway here's the second chapter, its kind of short, **

**oh right! i almost forgot i had to do a disclaimer... I don't own any characters or settings from this story**

* * *

The peacekeepers marched Ed to a room and shut the door after him. Ed relaxed back on the pillows of the couch. This short period was meant for family and friends to come say their goodbyes. Ed had no doubt that no one would be coming to see him. No one knew him, nor liked him. So he closed his eyes settled back and imagined what his REAL family would do if they knew he was in this situation.  
Al would never have wanted him to get on that stage Ed knew. He'd want to volunteer, but he wouldn't, because he knew Ed wouldn't want that at all. Ed would do ANYTHING to keep his brother away from that arena. He'd come in here and they'd have a long talk. Ed would say something to comfort him, make a joke or two, then he would say goodbye. It wouldn't really be a goodbye because Al would never allow Ed to speak like that, but it would be sufficient enough that Ed wouldn't feel like he'd left something unsaid if he didn't come back. He'd tell him to take care of Winry. Winry, She'd probably come in here shouting and throwing her wrench into Ed's head. She'd tell him to be careful and come back and she'd give him one last automail touch up before he went off fighting. Then the colonel would barge in here with his nose all high in the air and tell him to be careful and not be an idiot. Then he'd insult him and probably call Ed short  
Even the imagined sight of the colonel's smirking face was enough to make Ed stand and shout at the top of his lungs  
"I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT YOU BASTARD PYROMANIAC!"  
There was complete silence for a moment then laughter could be heard on the other side of the door. Ed grumbled and plunked down again.  
His next imagined visitor was Armstrong. The big lug would probably break down a door, rip off his shirt and bawl loudly about how brave and kind Ed was, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and soaking him with Armstrong tears. Probably get sparkle dust on him too.  
Ed shook his head and scowled. They probably already thought he was dead, knowing he was about to go into a death match would make no difference.  
The silence stretched on, It was almost a relief when the door opened and the Peacekeepers came in to interrupt his stood without looking at them. He'd said his goodbyes. It was time to plan a way to protect himself, protect the other tributes and overall mess with the capitol's plans.  
The car ride to the station was short and entirely silent. In another situation it may have been awkward but Gilia didn't even seem to notice the silence, she was wrapped up in her own world. Ed felt sorry for her, felt his heart lurch. It was impossible not to draw connections between her and his brother.  
Despite the situations Al had been put in he somehow maintained his innocent disposition. This country wasn't war-torn but it was almost as much of a mess. These games were proof of that.  
Ed had done his best to protect Al from the worst aspects of their situations, even if he'd pulled up the short straw in the very beginning of it. He'd refused to let him become a dog of the Military, though Al had suggested it on several occasions. It had been necessary for Ed, and he knew that eventually, because of that position, he'd be asked to do more unforgivable things than he'd already done.  
Ed spent the drive remembering the battles he'd fought as a State Alchemist.  
He didn't want to kill anyone. He never wanted to kill people. He told himself that when the order came for him to do that he would refuse. It seemed now he wouldn't have a choice. He wanted to protect them all but some of them, like the careers, wouldn't want protection. They wanted to win. Ed thought back to the very last battle he'd fought. His brother's soul had completely rejected the armour and Ed had barely been able to save him by completely giving up Alchemy. That ended his career as a State Alchemist, but of course, being who he was, he'd gone west looking for some new Alchemy, something he could use even after sacrificing his gate. If he had just given up, he wouldn't be here now. But he could never 'just give up' could he?  
They arrived at the station and it was swarming with reporters and cameras. Ed scowled deeply, not bothering to hide his distaste for this country.  
Gilia was turning her face down and away from the cameras. Ed felt the familiar protective urge surge within him. Why the hell did she have to be so young?  
He sent a death glare at anyone who was closer than 2 metres to them. They were forced to stand still like prizes for the cameras to eat up; and finally allowed to enter as the train sped away.  
Ed was extremely familiar with trains and sat down lazily on the high-speed model.  
Gilia however looked uncomfortable and frightened.  
Ed stared hard into her eyes, they were red and puffy.  
"Hey Gilia" she looked at him, as if startled he could speak.  
"Listen now, I will do what I can to protect you in that arena" he pointed out the window, to the west, after all 12 was furthest east, he'd be going even further away from his real home.  
"And I will do what I can to destroy this twisted game"  
Ed sat back as if he hadn't spoken and closed his eyes. He ran through every strategical speech the colonel had ever given him. He needed a plan. He also ran through everything he knew about this land and the games, even every screw up he'd ever heard of.  
Gilia did not speak a word; Ed didn't even think he could hear her breathing.  
The door opened loudly and Ed heard Effie's heels and Haymitch's slightly unsteady, solid footfalls.  
The footfalls of Haymitch hesitated for a moment and continued away and into a different cart. The door slamming behind him.  
"Your chambers are just in the other carts" Effie's squeaky voice broke through Ed's thoughts  
Ed stood up immediately to go to his room. A private, quiet area to think sounded perfect. He stalked off and slammed the door behind him as he walked through the plush train.  
Ed left his military gear on and flopped onto the bed letting his mind continue to run through scenarios and plots. Cold air brushed lightly on his exposed stomach.  
Feeling his mind beginning to drift Ed took his arm from his eyes and pulled out his watch clicking it open.  
'Don't forget'  
How could he? He didn't have that option. He could never forget the things that happened but he had to stand on his own two feet and move forward. It wasn't for Al anymore. It was for himself.  
His other thoughts were too slow and muddled to be any use as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**k, hopefully that was good, enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any characters, places or situations

* * *

Ed was awoken by a slamming compartment door; he drowsily sat up to see Haymitch glaring at him.  
"Its time for supper pipsqueak, get up"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE GETS TRAMPLED BY ANTS WHENEVER HE TRIES TO TAKE A WALK!"  
"Huh?"  
Ed had leapt to his feet, body already in his old practiced fighting stance.  
Haymitch blinked furiously, as if Ed were a mirage.  
"Maybe I shouldn't drink so much" he muttered to himself stalking out of the room.  
Ed shook himself out of his stance and slowly followed behind Haymitch to the table.  
The dishes all look like they had been 'PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"  
Though, Ed doubted something that fragile would've lasted long around the Armstrongs.  
Ed sat next to Gilia, whose eyes looked almost dead in her skull.  
The supper was long and mostly silent. The only noise was Haymitch asking several times for more wine.  
Ed rolled his eyes and poked at his food, he could only imagine how kids from the seam would react to so much rich food. He and Gilia had had decent meals their whole lives and even she seemed to be hungrily eyeing up the next course.  
"So, you've had some fairly mild winters these past few years huh?" Effie attempted to start idle chat. Gilia didn't seem to hear her, Haymitch pretended he couldn't and Ed just scowled at her.  
Effie pouted "No need to be such pariahs!"  
Ed pointed his fork at her rudely, some of the sauce from his pasta flying at her face. "why would we be cheery?  
As soon as supper was over Effie shooed them into the next compartment to watch the other reapings.  
In district 1 a big lug of a boy and a harsh eyed girl who'd been trained for most of their 17 years for this position volunteer to go into the arena. In district 2 the boy is slimmer with lean muscles and the girl dresses like Winry and looks like a Red-haired Lust the homunculus. Even the thought of the monster made Ed shudder. He was glad to see her burn.  
But what he sees in district 3 almost makes him choke. The girl is young, 12, 13, petite figure, big eyes, crying openly on stage as she is called. As heart-wrenching as it was, Ed couldn't tear his eyes away as the boy's name was read out  
"Envy" they didn't give a last name and looked to each other confused. There wasn't one.  
No. It couldn't be. Not that monster. Not in this arena. Not here.  
The camera focused on the tribute as he sauntered arrogantly up to the stage. Oh hell it really was. It was Envy the homunculus.  
The same cocky grin was pasted on his pale face. His green hair fell lankly around his thin frame. He was even wearing the same god-awful clothing. His purple eyes glittered dangerously.  
Ed felt a sudden cold descend upon the cart and wondered if someone had left the windows open. With him here the entire game changed. Especially since Ed didn't have alchemy anymore.  
Envy grinned arrogantly at the camera, making a rude gesture and sticking out his tongue.  
Ed grimaced. He knew he'd just been wishing for any remnant of home but he'd really meant anything BUT that monstrosity.  
Ed didn't pay any attention to the rest of the reapings, his thoughts were too full of Envy and hatred and trying to figure out how and why he was here.  
Could he have escaped here after the Promised Day? How did he end up all the way in district 3? It was a weird enough situation that trapped Ed in District 12, 3 must have much better security being so much closer to the Capitol. Not that security meant anything when keeping out Envy... So why was he still here?  
At least he didn't have to worry that the Homunculus was stirring up trouble in Amestris.  
When he'd completely disappeared in the middle of the promised day, Ed had hoped someone found him and squished him in his weakest form. No one in the Military reported seeing him and Ed had kept one eye open since. Apparently he was NOT dead, but at least Ed knew where he was now. This of course was only bad news for him and Gilia.  
"Gilia Redcliffe" Ed was jolted out of his thoughts by the echo. Tuning back into reality, he saw the district twelve reaping on the television.  
Gilia's small form was creeping up to the stage. The whole district looked shocked, her eyes were shining.  
"Edward Elric" Ed saw himself totally immobile in the crowd, golden hair and bright coat stark against the rest  
"Edward Elric" his name was repeated, Ed saw himself jostled and watched as he stepped out of line and walked up to the podium. He walked different. Tall, proud, fearless. He looked like a career.  
The faces of the district had changed from shock to content. Relief. Even a little bit of contrite happiness. They were happy to be rid of Ed and happy their children were safe for another year.  
Haymitch's eyes were glued to the screen examining the way the Elric boy walked, the way he stood. They way he watched.  
Haymitch stood abruptly and left the cart.  
Ed let his mind wander again to Envy as he began toward his compartment. Envy the monster, Envy, his enemy, Envy, the only remnant of the life he'd been tossed out of.  
Envy would kill him in this arena. Him and every other tribute.  
Ed sat down on his bed and thought of strategies he'd already planned. Throwing Envy in as a new factor ruined practically every one. And Ed thought HE was a plan wrecker.  
They flew past another district, lights blazing.  
It didn't matter. Ed didn't belong anywhere here, unfortunately the only connection to where he BELONGED was that bastard; Envy the homunculus.  
Even after his nap, Ed was able to drift into a restless sleep. By tomorrow he'd be in the capitol and he could face those bastards and maybe even face Envy as well.  
_Great. _He thought _the 'games' haven't even started and I already have an enemy_  
The odds really weren't in his favour today.

* * *

just a little thanks to all the people who've been reading this story, I get so happy when my email account explodes telling me about all the people who like my story  
and thanks to my beta:kitsuno-ikeedia


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So i finally updated this story. heh heh, sorry for the wait. Thank you very much for all the follows and favourites though. :) Anyway this chapter is really short and i realized i don't actually remember most of what my original plot had been. Hopefully i can speed up the plot in the next few chapters. And many FMA fans will realize i have studiously ignored some aspects of the end of the manga. I'm sure i had some reason to, though i can't remember what. Anyway, enough from me, here is an update, though it is very short.**

**I don't own any characters or settings from Hunger Games or Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Ed had never been an early riser so when someone burst in his room at what was undoubtedly an UNGODLY hour he sat up with the death glare already plastered to his face

"The hell do you want?" He snarled

Effie had already left though, leaving Ed to flop out of bed and drag himself to the mirror. It only caught his face, too high to even see his chest.

Ed's scowl deepened even further and he proceeded to yell at the mirror for calling him a 'runt, shrimp, midget' etcetera etcetera.

Ed still did not change his black outfit but threw the coat back on. He'd only taken it off right before he slept last night. He couldn't afford to show his automail, no one in this country had anything of the sort.

Ed slinked into the dining cart and moodily took his seat next to Gilia. She shot him a quick frightened look and then quickly proceeded to eat her breakfast.

Ed glared down at his. His golden eyes slid over to Haymitch's empty seat and he sneakily grabbed the full cup of coffee and downed it in one gulp. That felt a little better.

"You shouldn't drink that" Gilia muttered "it'll stunt your growth"

"SHUT IT YOU!" Ed screamed and slammed the cup down "old wives tale is all it is! I'm still growing!"

Gilia looked startled and turned back to her food, inhaling the last morsels, face pale.

Ed muttered angrily to himself and poked at his own breakfast.

Their mentor shuffled in and sat down, immediately noticing his missing cup. He looked accusingly at Ed, who totally ignored him.

Haymitch groaned lightly at his pounding headache. He really shouldn't drink too much.

He squinted across the table and Ed and Gilia, snorted and set to his own breakfast, but his gaze had lingered on Ed for a moment.

"So what's the plan" Ed said, staring at Haymitch as if he were the colonel.

"stay alive" He muttered, not even meeting the boy's gaze.

"No shit" Ed mumbled and stole Effie's half-empty cup of coffee and downing it before the short woman -shorter than him even- could make a grab for it.

Haymitch snorted "how old are you kids anyway?"

"16"

"14" Gilia mumbled quietly, and Ed's heart panged, god she even Sounded a bit like Alphonse had for all those years when his voice had remained that of the 10-year-old boy he'd been when his body was stolen.

Haymitch sniffed and returned to his food. Ed rolled his eyes and stood.

"Thanks for the assistance _sensei_" he said the word ironically to insult the man. But of course he got no reaction. No one in this cart even knew what that MEANT.

The train sped through a tunnel, enveloping them all in darkness. Ed couldn't help the quick jolt of fear that ran through him. Even though pride was dead and this complete and undisturbed darkness would mean he would be useless.

Grumbling to himself Ed retired to his room for the remainder of the trip. Finally the train pulled into capitol station. The city was very much like Central, with a few more fragile glass buildings and skyscrapers. War-ridden as Amestris was, Central couldn't afford little 'pretties'.

The people here looked MUCH different though. Crazy. Their makeup was ridiculous, their hair done up in strange styles, some of which were totally bizarre and others which seemed actually kind of... normal, though Ed didn't know what that said about the styles of Amestris. The explosion of colour was disgusting and it made Ed's stomach turn.

Gilia, however, rushed to the window to view the city that had so long been an enigma for her. Haymitch watched Ed as he stood still and observed the area. This boy was different ...

* * *

**This chapter was unbeta'd so i apologize for any mistakes.**


End file.
